Pleasure Making Business
by Belowski
Summary: Takes place when Jun was working under Edo in Season 4. Edo wants to see if his new assistant knows what it takes to make it in the business world, and Jun show he knows more than enough.


Black loafers dragging across the freshly vacuumed carpet, Jun walked into the pristine room begrudgingly, greeting a very smug looking Edo with a short bow. The pro-leaguer waved his hand, signaling the other to sit himself down, and roamed his baby blues over his assistant. Jun closed his eyes to prevent himself from glaring daggers; out of everyone in the pro leagues, he had to be assigned to work under Edo fucking Phoenix.

"What do you want now?" The raven-haired asked. "I've already organized your cards, picked up your laundry, cleaned your office, ordered your lunch, and I even separated the M&M's on the front desk like you told me to! What more do you want from me, Edo?"

"I'm sorry, what more do you want from _what_?"

He exhaled deeply, gritting his teeth as he said, "What more do you want from me,_ Sir_."

"Much better, and actually," he said, smirking, "I thought it was due time I taught you your next lesson in business, since you've been such an excellent assistant lately."

Jun's ears perked up at this, widening his boss's smirk. "You see, in business, people do whatever it takes to get what they want, even if they have to do something they really don't want to do in the process. Even I have done more than a few unpleasantries in order to get into the position I'm in now."

"What are you getting at?" He asked unsurely.

Edo gestured for him to come face him behind the desk, to which he skeptically complied. "Get on your knees."

"What do you want me to do, lick your fucking shoes clean?"

"Well, you're half right."

Jun stepped back. "You're not saying you want me to…"

The pro-leaguer chuckled. "Like I said, I've had to do my share of unpleasantries to get where I am, and now you do as well."

"You cannot be serious. I may have swallowed my pride and agreed to work under somebody—someone who is younger than me, no less—but this is where I cross the line!" The assistant shouted. "This is sexual harassment and I won't stand for it! I'm Manjoume Thunder, _The_ Manjoume Thunder! I don't need this, I can just—"

"—can just," Edo interrupted, "crawl back to your brothers and beg the Manjoume Group to sponsor you?"  
Jun balled his fists as he growled, "Don't test me."

"Listen, I really do want to help you make a name for yourself in the pro leagues," said the gray-haired youth sincerely, "and I am willing to do something for you in return."

Hesitantly, he unclenched his fists. "Keep talking."

"An exposition match with a professional duelist. You interested?"

Jun's charcoal eyes sprung wide, but he quickly resumed them to their half-lidded state as to not seem too eager. After a few moments of pondering, he ran a hand through his mess of black hair, blowing out air as he said, "Jesus Christ, this whole proposal sounds like something out of a low-budget porno."

"So, what'll it be?"

He let his hand drag down his face before answering with as much reluctance as possible. "Fine, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll do it."

Edo's lips curled into another taunting smile as Jun kneeled down and began unbutton his pressed white trousers. The younger duelist's member was already half-hard when it became free from the confining clothing, only needing a few strokes before it was fully erect, stifled moans coming from the male at every touch.

"For someone who's supposed to be so much more experienced than me," the raven-haired snickered, "you sure are sensitive."

"Hey, watch your tone," Edo said weakly, "lest you forget I'm your superio—"

The last bit of his retort became incoherent as Jun took the tip into his mouth. He sucked softly as he bobbed his head halfway down the base, pale hands tangling themselves in his ebony locks, coaxing him to take in more. Stubborn, the assistant instead reverted back to only paying attention to the head, a free hand pumping the rest of the shaft at a slower pace than before.

Edo groaned, he was not used to being teased like this. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was another embarrassing sound as his member was engulfed in warmth again.

"Mr. Phoenix," Emeralda said through an intercom on the desk, "a representative from the Kodachi Group is here to speak with you. Should I let her through?"

The pro-leaguer cleared his throat before pressing a button and speaking. "Just a minute, please."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to continue this some other time." Jun said as he got up to leave.

"Did I say you were allowed to stop?"

His head snapped back. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," his boss said smugly, "go under the desk and finish me up."

Jun's mouth was agape, as if he was going to respond with one of his loud and colorful rants, but fell silent as Edo pressed the button on the intercom again.

"Let her in."

"Yes, right away, Sir."

And with that, the assistant ducked under the desk, humiliated, as a middle aged woman walked through the doorway. The two shook hands and chatted for a while as Jun sat cross-armed below them, refusing to even look at the protruding organ. Impatient, the gray-haired gave the protesting teen a light kick, only to receive an unfriendly squeeze to his scrotum.

Jumping a bit, Edo let out a rather unmanly squeak, and the woman across from his arched her penciled-on eyebrow. "Are you quite alright, Mr. Phoenix?"

"Yes, yes, I'm okay." He coughed, not-so-accidentally pushing his pen off the desk. "My bad, let me pick that up."

"What the hell?" Edo mouthed when he came face to face with the moody duelist.

In response, Jun spat right in his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Sir_." He whispered harshly, sarcasm dripping from his words, and he threw a rag at his saliva-coated boss. "Here's a fucking handkerchief for your precious goddamn face!"

After wiping the offending substance off, Edo flung the cloth back with an infuriated glare, composing himself as he grabbed the pen and sat back up. "Sorry about that."

They resumed conversing and after a bit he politely rejected her offer, wishing her the best of luck as they shook hands and she exited the room. When the echo of her heels against the marble floor outside his office faded out of earshot, the pro-leaguer stood up from his chair and turned to his already standing subordinate, forefinger stabbing the other's chest.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He yelled. "What makes you think you can pull that shit on me and get away with it? I have power, Manjoume, and I am not afraid to use it, especially not on an incompetent piece of shit like you! I'm Edo fucking Phoenix, who the fuck are you?"

"I'm The Manjoume fucking Thunder, that's who the fuck I am!" Jun yelled back, pushing him forcefully against the wall. "And if I'm going to fuck my way into a job, then we're going to do it my way!"

He then closed the little space left between them with an aggressive kiss, shoving his tongue inside the younger male's mouth and moving his hand down to stroke his still-hard erection. Edo tensed at the sudden contact, frozen, but soon melted into the heat of it all, hands making their way around the raven-haired's back and clawing at the worsted material. Jun continued pumping the leaking cock as he unbuttoned his boss's dress shirt, letting the suit jacket fall to the floor, and bit on the teen's collarbone hard.

"Th-that's cashmere," was all he could muster as he bucked into the other male's hand, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten.

His moment of ecstasy left as abruptly as it crashed down on him, lust-clouded eyes looking down to see his essence spilt over his subordinate's hand. Jun cleaned it off with the handkerchief from before and captured his lips again, the pro-leaguer reciprocating this time even though he was out of breath.

Breaking away, the assistant kicked the office chair out of the way and swiped the desk with his forearm, books toppling to the side and paperwork flying about.

"I hope you plan on cleaning that up." Edo said before his long hair was grabbed and he was bent over the desk, pounding chest slamming hard against mahogany.

"Lube and condoms," the assistant breathed in his ear, hovering over the gray-haired youth, "where are they?"

"Top drawer, on the right."

Keeping a hand tangled in the other male's silvery locks, Jun yanked down the rest of the smaller duelist's bottoms and opened the designated drawer, pulling out a small box and bottle.

"You said you had to endure 'unpleasantries' to get in your position, right?" He asked, opening the bottle with his thumb. "Then I suppose the current position you're in now isn't anything new then, is it, _Sir_?"

"Shut up." He commanded, his breath hitching when he felt cool, slick fingers against his entrance.

The raven-haired pushed one inside, chuckling as he said, "I wonder how many dirty businessmen you've let fuck you just for a job. You probably don't even need prepping, you're lucky I'm so nice to do it anyway."

"I told you to shut up!" Edo said louder, knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the desk tightly. "I'm your superior, you can't speak to me like that!"

The pro-leaguer's protests were cut short as another finger slipped in, the younger male biting his lip to contain a moan.

"That might be true, but right now," he bent down again and licked his pink-dusted earlobe, "I'm in control."

Jun thrust deeper, smirking as his fingertips brushed against something that made the submitting teen's legs buckle. He removed his hands to toss aside his suit jacket and undo his trousers, Edo taking the opportunity to make himself more comfortable by folding his arms under his head. The condom rolled on the assistant's length and he positioned himself against the hole.

"Ready?" He asked in a moment of rare consideration.

A hasty nod was all it took for Jun to push himself inside, hands planted on his boss's lower back so he had more control. Tight heat surrounded his cock, halfway in, and Edo's hips twitched in anticipation, pinned so he couldn't press down and take in more. He groaned at the raven-haired's slow pace, wanting to feel the same bliss as before.

"Faster," he begged despite himself, cheeks reddening from both the stimulation and embarrassment.

Jun complied greedily and pushed all the way in, bucking in different angles until he found the one that made the pro-leaguer let out a sharp, throaty moan. His hands were gripping Edo's sides now, pulling him in with every deep thrust.

"Ahh, Manjoume," he practically wined, "fucking—don't ignore my cock!"

"Whatever you say, _Sir_."

The assistant removed a hand to reach around and stroke his boss's neglected length, pre-cum dribbling onto his fingers. His panting turned ragged as his thrusts started to become more uneven, Edo's own lustful noises signaling he was close as well.

The gray-haired youth was the first to let go, gasping loudly before releasing a wanton sigh as well as his seed underneath the desk. Lubricated walls tightened around his throbbing member and Jun came moments later, groaning as his nails dig into the other duelist's side.

After their wave of shared ecstasy, Jun pulled out and slung off the soggy rubber, tossing it in the trash can underneath the desk. Edo remained faced down on the wooden furniture, panting and covered in sweat as he basked in the post-orgasmic high a while longer. When his breathing returned normal, the pro-leaguer got up and promptly tidied himself, redressing and smoothing his hair coolly until he reverted back to his pristine state.

"Now that that's settled," he started formally, looking over to Jun, "I have to go to a meeting. I expect everything to be spotless when I come back—oh! And dry-clean that jacket for me while I'm gone. It's cashmere, you know—anyways, I'll be back around two, and we can talk more then."

The raven-haired was already putting a new jacket on him, the wrinkled cashmere hanging off his shoulder, and he asked, "About my match, right?"

Edo smiled and said, "Of course," before hurrying away.

"Wait, Sir!"

Jun grabbed his wrist before he could rush out the door and turned him around, saying, "Your tie's a bit crooked," and straightening it.

"O-oh, thank you." The gray-haired youth said with averted eyes, the fading blush from their previous activities quickly returning.

Nodding, the assistant replied, "No problem," and happened to catch a glimpse of bashful cerulean. He fingered the necktie's loop tentatively before giving it a bold tug, their parted lips pressing together in a brief kiss.

Edo broke away with a small grin tugging from the corners of his mouth, murmuring, "It was a pleasure making business with you, Manjoume," as he realized that he was indeed about to be late and scurrying off.

A light chuckle turned to a groan of displeasure as Jun saw the mess he had to clean up. He started with setting the office chair upright, then wrinkled his nose when he smelt the pungent odor of what Edo left for him under the desk. Deciding to save the worst for last, the raven-hair began cleaning the top of the wooden furniture.

He collected the unorganized documents and picked up one shoved book after another, lifting an English-written piece of text and noticing it had been laying on top of the intercom, a small, red light blinking.

"Ms. Emeralda?" he asked unsurely, pressing a button.

"Yes?"

"Have," he swallowed before he continued, "you been, uh, listening this entire time?"

There was an uncomfortable pause before she answered, "Unfortunately."

Fidgeting, Jun stammered as he tried to think of some sort of excuse, but fell silent as Emeralda curtly said, "I'll be right there," and a pair of heels were heard echoing down the hall.

With paper towels and a bottle of cleaner in hand, the violet-haired woman strutted into the room, gently pushing the chair out of the way and kneeling underneath the desk.

"You have to take care of it while it's still fresh, it takes forever to get out when it's dry." She said as she scrubbed the substance from the carpet.

"Does this," he started, gathering scattered papers on the floor now, "happen a lot?"

"Not really, but often enough." She said with a sigh. "It's such a shame that he's like this, I've never approved of his lifestyle."

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean?" Jun asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she blurted before correcting herself, "it's just I wish he didn't sleep around so casually is all. He's free to sleep with whatever gender he wants!"

The younger assistant gave an understanding nod as he continued cleaning, an awkward silence forming between the two. After a few minutes, Emeralda finished and turned to her subordinate.

"I actually didn't mean it that way, you know. I mean, I probably shouldn't be prying into his personal life like this, but it really pains me to see him treat something like sex so impersonally. He never does foreplay and you can forget about kissing, just a quick fuck and then off to a meeting."

"Do you know this from experience?"

"Watch your tongue, Manjoume." The violet-haired said with a slight glare. "And no, I don't. But I'm not blind, I know what goes on. I am his coach, after all."

And with that, Emeralda left the room, leaving the raven-haired alone with a stack of papers.

"You can forget about kissing, huh?" Jun mused, and then his lips curled upward into a genuine smile.


End file.
